Currently, an object may be tracked and/or inventoried by using a unique marking system. Objects may be physically marked with a unique serial number. The serial number may be engraved on the object and/or may be printed or engraved on a tag and affixed to the object by any of a variety of means. The serial number may be obscured purposely or inadvertently by physical damage and/or by loss of the tag. For the purposes of authenticating, tracking and inventorying an object an obscured or lost serial number may be ineffective.
Marking certain objects would damage or destroy the value of the object. Art work, gemstones, and collector-grade coins are examples. Identifying or certifying information may be obtained concerning such objects but if they are attached or otherwise physically associated with the object, they are subject to getting lost or being altered. If identifying or certifying information is stored separately from the object, the entire identification/certification process must be performed again if the object is lost and later recovered or its chain of control is otherwise compromised.